Finding Love
by XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX
Summary: Not good at summaries but I'm gonna try. Naraku is dead and things have change. What happens when Kagome goes through changes she can't explain. Lemon in future chapters. Finally sittin down & gettin my stories done. Might have 6 more chaps
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

**Finding Love**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own the InuYasha characters, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

"SIT!" An angery voice rang though the forest and InuYasha was pulled to the ground. "You selfish, ungrateful, insensitive puppy." InuYasha and Kagome had had another conflict over his insensitive remarks.

"You stupid jerk" Sango ran after Kagome like she always did when Kagome got upset and ran away from the group.

"What's her problem?" InuYasha asked as he got up spitting out dirt. "I'm the one in pain over getting sat a million times and she running off like someone did something to her."

'He'll never learn.' Miroku shook his head. 2 years had pasted and InuYasha still didn't get it. So stuck on the dead girl that he doesn't even notice how much Kagome cares or did care. 'I doubt she even cares about him any more.' "InuYasha when will you get it. For you to say you don't want the food Kagome works hard on cooking hurts her feelings".

"Kikyo never got mad over something as small as food."

_**In the woods**_

"Kagome slow down." Sango yelled as she chased after her. "Are you… _pant_…alright." She asked when Kagome finally slowed down.

"I need to get over it, I shouldn't run away like this and you shouldn't have to chase after me. You're pregnant for kami sake and you're still running after me you need to sit down and relax."

Sango could not understand how Kagome could run that fast for that long and still not be tired. She had been changing a lot in the last year since her Naraku was defeated. "Come on lets get back to camp before it gets dark.

_**Back at camp**_

"Kagome is not Kikyo they are two different people and if you don't learn the difference you'll end up losing Kagome for good." Miroku tried to reason with InuYasha but InuYasha didn't care.

"Let her leave, I don't need her." InuYasha replied. "She's been nothing but trouble. She the one who broke the jewel and if it wasn't for me having to save her all the time Kikyo wouldn't have died that day on the mountain with Naraku."

Kagome walked out of the forest with tears in her eyes. InuYasha had done and said some mean things, but this was the worst thing he had ever said. "Is that how you really feel about me InuYasha? If you didn't want me around you should have told me. I would have left. When we get back to the village I'll go back down the well and never come back." Kagome went over to her sleeping bag and crawled in with Shippo going to bed with out anything to eat.

While everyone was sleep Kagome laid awake trying to find sleep when she heard InuYasha hop down from the tree, where he had stayed since what happen. She opened her eyes and saw him walk away. Feeling bad for having sat him so many times she got up followed him. She wanted to apologize so that there wasn't any bad blood between them when she left. She kept following him until she saw Kikyo. Kagome hurried behind a bush and concealed her scent so she wouldn't be found.

"How much longer do I have to wait, InuYasha the baby will be here soon." Kagome looked at a very pregnant Kikyo and saw that their baby was indeed coming soon. That's why she had smelled Kikyo scent a lot lately.

"As soon as we find a way to get the shard from Sango brother with out killing him I can bring you back fully and you can join us." InuYasha held her hand.

"Then you can get rid of that wanna be look-a-like."

"Yes."

That's the only reason he kept me around! He wants the jewel to bring back his dead bitch. 'He's so stupid we already got the jewel from Sango's brother.' Not wanting to hear another word of the conversation Kagome got up and walked away.

"Why don't you just kill her and use the jewel to make you and the baby."

"Yeah." InuYasha replied with out hesitating.

In a tree not that far away someone was listening.

_**Next Day**_

Kagome woke up to find InuYasha had not returned. 'Why do I stay here?' Kagome, careful not to wake Shippo, got up and got ready to go to the hot spring.

"You don't seem like you're normal happy self." Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here? What, did you come here to rub in my face in the fact that I'm not wanted? Well come on with it, you can't make it any worst." Kagome got angrier and angrier the more she spoke.

Her anger was one of the things that he loved aout her and at the moment it was making him more than amused. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled her into a kiss was so gentle she couldn't help but fall into it. His tongue parted her lips as he asked for permission to which she allowed it to happen. She tasted so good and he could smell her arousal. He pulled her close against his erection. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she lend in closer and moaned.

"Get away from her." InuYasha ran from out of the forest. "Kagome you a slut. I'm gone one night and you're ready to fuck my brother. You're nothing but a whore."

"SIT!" Kagome yelled out "I'm tired of taking your shit. I've never been anything but nice to you. When everyone turned away from you in fear I stayed by your side. For years I gave you my love and friendship and never asking for any thing in return; yet have you ever returned any of my feeling. I even healed your wounds after you acted like a mindless beast."

"I neither asked for nor wanted any of your stupid love or friendship and..." InuYasha started to get up.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again. "No you're gonna listen to me now! When your demon blood took over I was the one to turn you back, i bet Kikyo would have killed you. I'm the one who fought to keep you alive while that bitch Kikyo tried to drag you to hell," Kagome's eyes started to turn red and her nails grew. "I loved you just the way you are now as a half demon and she couldn't accept the way you where born yet you defend her, mate her, and pup her." Kagome turn back to normal as she calmed down." Don't look shocked yeah I know about your baby and mate. How could I not, you hardly ever bathe and you reek of that dead bitch. Tell me this, even as you're mate can she accept now or does she want you and your child to be human still." InuYasha was silent. "That's what I thought what kind of mother and mate could she be if she can't even love you and her baby with all her heart the way Kami made them."

"Liar she does love me does love me and my pup, you're just jealous that you're not as strong as her. You'll never have half the powers she has." InuYasha went for an attack, only to be blasted with purifying powers. While InuYasha was down Kagome got her thing a Shippo, who had hid behind a tree after coming to see about the noise.

"Come with this Sesshomaru to my castle where you'll be safer there."

"Why, so you can treat me the same way your brother did. No thank you."

"No, because my brother and his dead mate plan to kill you and use the jewel to change him and the baby human."

Kagome turn to InuYash "So you plan to kill me now? Come near me and I'll kill you both." She turned back to Sesshomaru "Why would you do something like this?"

"This Sesshomaru care about you."

"Ok, but I'm bringing Shippo."

When Sango and Miroku returned to the camp they found InuYasha and a pregnant Kikyo, but no Kagome or Shippo. "Where's Kagome and why is she here." Sango pointed at Kikyo."

"That slut left with my brother and Kikyo is here because she is my mate." InuYasha and Kikyo decided to keep their plan to theirself.

"Well I'm going to go after my sister; plus I want to be with her when she completes and makes her wish on the jewel. Come on Miroku."


	2. Chapter 2: New Love

**Finding Love**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own the InuYasha characters, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 2: New Love**

After a day of traveling they made it to Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome was in awe of what she saw. His garden was beautiful well what she thought was the garden she had yet to see the real garden. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru what she thought of the garden but Jaken and Rin came up before she was able to say a word about it.

"What is that vial human doing here?" Jaken addressed Sesshomaru as if Kagome was not there.

"Kagome! Shippo! I've missed you so much." Rin bumped pass Jaken to run to Kagome and Shippo. "Oh how I've missed you." Rin jumped on Kagome and Shippo to give them hugs.

"Rin take the kit with you so he can find his room."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin and Shippo ran off together having no intention to go in the house yet.

"Jaken the miko and her kit are staying with us as guest and you will treat them as guest. Now leave." Jaken scurried away.

"Hey my name is Kagome. K-A-G-O-M-E and the demon child is Shippo, my son, do you understand or do I need to repeat it.

Sesshomaru had Kagome in the air by her neck. "You will refrain from speaking to this Sesshomaru like that."

"And you will refrain from treating this Kagome this way. Now let me down." Kagome's eyes flashed red then back to there normal brown.

Sesshomaru held her a second longer then set her down. _'That's the second time that has happen. I'll have to keep an eye on her.'_

_**'Not that you that we would mind you already love her.'**_

_'I don't love her I don't know what love is.'_

_**'Yet you love Rin and you loved your mother. Now you love the little miko.'**_

_'Kagome, her names Kagome and I …'_

_**'Well its Kagome now. See I knew you had feelings for her and we need a mate. I want her.'**_

_'It doesn't matter what you want now go away.'_

_**'I will have her one way or another. I'll go now but I'll be back.'**_

"Sesshomaru, for the hundredth time, why did you offer to protect me?" Kagome asked for what was really the third time.

"Rin and I care for you and I would hate for Rin's heart to be broken when the half breed and his dead bitch killed I will not toterate disrespect" Sesshomaru took her by her upper arm and lead her to the room she would be staying in. "Dinner will be in an hour." Sesshomaru told her how to get there then left her on her own.

Alone in her room Kagome looked around and took in her surroundings. The room was big and beautiful. The bed was huge dark blue silk sheets and the walls where a beautiful cream color. Kagome sat on the bed to think of what to wear and before she knew it she was sleep.

"Kagome." Kagome stirred out of her sleep and shot up in her bed

"What the fuck!" Kagome was pissed. She had been having a great dream. She was home and none of this had happen or was real. "What her you doing busting in no me I could have been getting dress."

"But you weren't you were sleep. We waited for hours for you to join us before we finally ate with out you."

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, but the bed was so comfortable and I hadn't realized just how tired I was until it happens."

"Fine don't let it happen again." He started to leave.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Why… Why did you kiss me and what did you mean earlier when you said InuYasha and Kikyo where gonna kill me?" she knew those were the wrong things to put together but they were important to her at the moment.

Sesshomaru answered the last question first. "I over heard my brother and his mates plan to kill you the night before I took you and the kiss. I kissed you because I wanted to. Did you not enjoy it?" Kagome blushed harder and more grew aroused the more she thought about it. "I'll take that as a yes. I might just give you another." _'Where did that come from?'_

Kagome blushed even harder as he walked out of her room.

Kagome stayed up late thinking about the sudden changes in her life. _'I can't believe InuYasha wants to kill me. I gave him my friendship and he plans to kill me.' _Tears of sorrow and anger spilled from her eyes as she cried herself to sleep.

_**Her Dream**_

_"I don't want to leave you father."_

_"Kagome you must leave its not safe for you here while Naraku is still alive. Once he is defeated, you will return and I will restore your powers." Her father concealed her powers and whispered for her too take care of her mother and brother than pushed her down the well._

_"Father nooooooo!"_

Kagome jolted out of her sleep with pain threw out her body.

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru busted in the room to see her sitting up the bed. Her aura was swirling with a strong demonic energy. He walked over to her and used his own demonic energy to get hers under control. "What's going on?" He asked after he had her under control.

"I don't know, I just woke up with this horrible pain." Sesshomaru got up to leave. "Can you stay with me till I fall asleep." Kagome asked before he could leave. Sesshomaru sat in a chair and waited for her to fall asleep.

Kagome awoke that morning to find Sesshomaru scent on her bed and around the room.

_**Knock knock.**_

"Come in." Kagome stretched out as she got out of bed.

"Sorry to wake you my lady but his lord has requested your presents in his study." The three maids stood by the door.

"Come you don't have to just stand there and its Kagome. No need to call me lady."

"Ok lady Kagome." They walked all the way in.

"Just Kagome," Kagome corrected her. "And what are your names if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Ayame and these are my two younger sisters Asami and Aoi."

"Well I will be out soon." When the maids had left Kagome put on a sundress that she had gotten on one of InuYasha's visits to her time. The dress was simple. It was a white cotton dress that stopped mid thigh and the top was strapless. Kagome left the room and fallowed maids to Sesshomaru's study.

"Come in" Sesshomaru said just as she reached the door.

"You wanted to see me."

"I've been doing some research and I think I have a solution to your problem."

"What problem."

"Have you not noticed the changes you've been going through?"

_'I have been running faster and longer, I'm stronger, I have grown a taller, and been having weird dreams'._ "Ok I've been changing but that could just be puberty." Kagome was not 100% sure she believed it was puberty but anything else would freak her out.

"If that was the case I wouldn't have called you to my office."

"So what do you think is wrong with me?" Kagome asked a little nervous

"Think you have a spell cased on you to hide your true form and power and I have the slight suspension that you may be half-demon or full demon."

"WHAT!" Kagome placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest, but quickly removed it. "I can't be…"

The heat of where her hands touched him spread across his chest. _'How can she do this to me?'_

_**'She is our mate.'**_

_'She is not my mate.'_

_**'No, but she will be soon. Just look in that dress, look how it hug her body perfectly and if she is really a demon, full or not, she'll fill it up even more.'**_

_'Shut up and leave.'_

"Sesshomaru are you listen to me."

"Grrr." Before Kagome knew what was happening she was up against the wall looking a red eyed Sesshomaru in the face.


	3. Chapter 3: Solution

**Finding Love**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own the InuYasha characters, but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 3: Solution**

_**Last time**_

_"Sesshomaru are you listen to me."_

_"Grrr." Before Kagome knew what was happening she was up against the wall looking a red eyed Sesshomaru in the face._

* * *

"Umm Sesshomaru… are you ok."

"Mate, mine." He leaned in to where her neck and shoulder met but stopped suddenly. "Get away now." his eyes flashed from red to their normal amber.

"What's wrong, are you ok?"

"Go now." he dropped Kagome and she ran off.

**In Her Room**

"What's happen?" 'He must have lost control of his demon. Does that mean he loves me or desires me' Kagome sat on her bed and before she knew it she was sleep.

_**Her Dream**_

_"Hello Kagome how have you been."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Your father." (Got the fathers character from bite me. Please don't be upset.)_

_"You can't be my father died when I was young."_

_"No I sent you down the well went you were young."_

_"How did you get in my dream and if you're my father then why are you just finding me."_

_"Word has just reached me of Naraku's defeat by the time traveling miko and knew it was you. As for me being in your dreams it's just something I can do. I will be back."_

_"Wait."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why don't I look like a demon?"_

_"It's a very strong concealing I had put on you before I sent you down the well. Now bye, I'll be back."_

_**End of Dream**_

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Kagome stretched out on the bed and Aoi came in.

"It is time for lunch. I'm here to escort you to the dining hall." Kagome got up and fallowed Aoi.

Kagome walked into the dining hall and was bombarded by an assortment of colors and smells. There was an enough food to feed about 4 armies and then some. Kagome made her self a bowl of rice and a few pieces of spiced meat then sat and waited for Sesshomaru to join her. 5 minutes later he walked in. he grabbed himself a bowl of rice and sat to her right.

"The spell that you have on that is hiding who you really are, is a…"

"Concealing spell, a very strong one at that. Yeah I know."

"How?" Sesshomaru was shocked he didn't get a chance to tell her so how did she know.

"I had another dream about my father." Kagome started explaining her dream and Sesshomaru listens patiently until she finished. When she was done he asked her questions few of which she knew the answer to.

"Did you find a way to beak it while doing the research?" Kagome asked. She wanted to this thing to be over with. She was tired of not knowing thing about herself.

"We could fine your father and have him remove the spell or perform the soul mate ritual."

_'I hope she chooses the second.'_

_'No it's too dangerous. She could die.'_

_**'No she is our mate, she is meant to be ours, and she will survive and if she is not ours then why do you care about her well being? Because she is our mate and you love her. Just admit that you love her, there's nothing wrong with loving someone.' With that he left.**_

"What is the soul mate ritual?"

"It's exchange of blood between mates. A demon can have many mates but only one soul mate. If two mates do the soul mate ritual and they are not soul mates them the weaker mate dies."

"But I don't have a mate." Kagome secretly hoped he would offer to her mate.

"I know it may seem like short notice but since I need a mate to satisfy the counsel and you need a mate for the ritual how about we try."

"Sure." Kagome said calmly but in side she was happier than ever because she would be mated to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure wanted to take the risk?"

"Yeah." Kagome was sure she wanted to be with Sesshomaru but that didn't mean she didn't think about the death part.

"Ok. We will do the ritual in two days and the monk will do it since your will be here tomorrow without the half-breed with them."

"Thank you. Where can I bathe?"

"You can use my private hot spring."

"Thanks." Kagome ran out of the dining hall to found Shippo. "Shippo can you come with me."

"Sure mommy. Rin I'll be right back." Shippo hopped on Kagome shoulder and they headed to Kagome's room

"Shippo how would you feel if Sesshomaru was my mate." Kagome sat Shippo on the bed next to her.

"What about InuYasha, I thought you loved him?" Shippo was confused.

"I did at one time, but not any more."

"Well as long as your happy mamma I'm happy." Shippo jumped on Kagome and they started laughing.

When Shippo left Kagome got up and got ready to take a bath.

**With Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked into his room and did not sense Kagome so he decided to take a quick bath.

**In The Woods**

"Kikyo just breathe it's almost over." InuYasha held Kikyo's hand.

"It feels as if I'm…dieing, I can't do this." Kikyo was panting

"Just one more and its over." Keade told her sister. Kikyo gave it one more hard push and the cries of a baby echoed off the walls of the little hut deep in the woods. "It is a girl." Keade wrapped the baby up and handed her to Kikyo. "What will yeh be naming her."

"Kasumi." Kikyo whispered as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Keade looked at the baby one more time before leaving.

"We must put our plan in action now that the baby is born." Kikyo rocked her now sleeping baby while looking at InuYasha.

"Yes." InuYasha lookrd at his baby girl wondering why she had suck a dark name

**Not Far From Sesshomaru's Castle**

As he made camp Miroku looked over to see Sango bend over removing her shoes. 'She looks so beautiful. I couldn't have found a better woman to bare me a child.' Miroku walked quietly up behind her and slowly reached his hand out.

"Don't even thing about it." Sango glanced over her shoulder at a shocked Miroku

"B…But how."

"Because I know you and you were breathing too hard." Miroku sat down and Sango sat down beside him. "According to the people we asked we'll be there tomorrow."

"Yeah now get some rest we have to get up early."

**Back To Kagome**

Kagome walked to the hot spring and found Sesshomaru already in there. Kagome blushed as she watched him stand up in the water. She watched as the water dripped from his body. Sesshomaru turned around he had felt her walk in and knew he could have left before she walked in but decided to stay. "Sorry if I interrupted you, I didn't know you were in here." Kagome was walking away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"It will soon be you're to look upon freely so why do you blush." Sesshomaru teased

Kagome tried her hardest not to look down but she just couldn't help it. It was like her eyes were the metal and it was a magnet forcing her eyes to look. What she saw when she did look down shocked her. 'How in Kami's is that gonna fit in me.' Kagome felt a little nervous but still a little aroused. "Do not worry I am sure we will fit together just fine." Kagome snatched her eyes back up only to find that she was looking into heated liquid pools of amber, lips just centimeters from his. "Kiss me." There were so many emotions in her eyes: passion, desire, fear, embarrassment, but most of all love. All showing so clearly that she turned her head in fear he might see. Sesshomaru turn her face back to his this time his nose was touching hers, lips so close paper wont fit in between them. "Kiss me." He whispered as his lips grazed hers. He had seen everything in her eyes and it had made him and his beast happy, now all he wanted was to feel her lips on his. Kagome leaned in and kissed him softly. She was about to pull away when he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru slipped his hands underneath Kagome's robe to find her naked. Sesshomaru moved the robe off her shoulder and she let it fall off. Sesshomaru moved his hand to her thighs and wrapped them around his waste as her arms wrapped around his neck. Kagome could feel how hard he was and it made her even wetter. Sapphire blue eyes rimed with red as Kagome grinded into his member, she was losing control. He could feel her demon blood trying to get free.

_**'Mine.'**_Kagome stopped her movement. _'What is going on?' _Kagome blushed as she realized what she'd been doing. Kagome blushed even harder when she realized that they were naked. "Can you let me down please?" Sesshomaru growled but let her down any way.

"Sorry for interrupting you, I'll use the other." Kagome grabbed her robe and was getting ready to put it on.

"Miko use the hot spring, then meet me in my study." Sesshomaru walk out in all his naked glory.

Kagome waited awhile then ran out the room. "Asami." Kagome stopped her in the hall. "I need to hide." Asami took one look at the paniced look on Kagome's face before takin her hand leading her outside. As they walked Kagome concealed her scent so she couldn't be found.

"Here we are." Asami stopped. "This was built by Inutashio for, Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, because she loved the gaden here and would often fall asleep outside. This is the house milord was born in. He use to come here all the time until Inukimi died." Asami left Kagome to get settled. Kagome looked around the small house and saw it was beautiful. After finding something to wear Kagome got out a blanket and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapters 4-10 of finding love and ch 1-4 of forgotten mate where lost when my usb went missing from school


End file.
